1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, which can simplify structure thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Personal computers, portable transmitting devices, and other personal data-processing devices process texts and graphics with various input devices including keyboards, mice and digitizers.
Such input devices, as interfaces corresponding to the purpose of PCs, continue to evolve for simple and easy operation.
Today, beyond meeting requirements relating to a common function of an input device, delicate technologies become more important, which includes reliability, services with new functions, durability, a design allowing for materials and substances, and manufacturing and producing methods.
Specifically, touch panels are well known as an input device that is simple to operate, and easy to input data in mobile situations, and makes it possible to input characters without an additional input device.
Such a touch panel commonly includes an upper substrate having upper electrodes and a lower substrate having lower electrodes, in which the upper and lower substrates are spaced apart from each other. When touching, with an input member such as a pen or a finger, a certain point of the upper substrate including the upper electrodes, the upper electrode in the upper substrate corresponding to the touched point is electrically connected to the lower electrode disposed in the lower substrate, then a voltage value changed depending on a resistance value or capacitance value corresponding to the touched point is determined, and then position coordinates are detected at a position detection driver according to the change of potential difference.
Such a touch panel is disposed on a top of a display device such that a user directly touches e.g., an icon displayed on the display device with his/her finger or stuff and desired content is selected for the user.
However, since the touch panel is disposed on the top of the display device, a product including the touch panel becomes thick and large. Also, position detection drivers should be provided for supplying a driving voltage for an x-axis and a y-axis, which results in complicated structure.